


Interstitial Spaces

by glittertech



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Possession Dynamics, Vessel Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: "He didn't possess me completely—more like we, uh... shared housing. I was still me."





	Interstitial Spaces

Sam awoke with a half-choked shout, trying to shake away the nightmares. It took him a few sluggish moments to collect his thoughts. With his head back on straight, he noticed that the other side of the bed was warm. 

The water ran hot right out of the tap when he got up to brush his teeth. 

The air in the kitchen held the humid scent of coffee even though the pot was cold. 

The lights in the library were on when he walked in.

It all probably meant something. Sam was too worn out to think on it much.


End file.
